


Bonnie & Clyde

by f1wrmnd



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Bonnie and Clyde!AU, Crimes & Criminals, Huiwon, a little of huidawn if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1wrmnd/pseuds/f1wrmnd
Summary: you've read the story of Jesse James, of how he lived and died.if you are still in need of something to read, here's the story of Bonnie and Clyde
Relationships: Jo Jinho | Jino/Yang Hongseok, Ko Shinwon/Lee Hwitaek | Hui
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Bonnie & Clyde

**Author's Note:**

> this story is heavily inspired by Bonnie and Clyde lives, but some events will be left out so, if you want to know more about them, I encourage you to do your own researches.
> 
> ( Bonnie is depicted by Hui, while Clyde is Shinwon )

**You have read the story of Jesse James  
of how he lived and died.  
If you are still in need;  
of something to read,  
here’s the story of Bonnie and Clyde  
  
**

There’s a proverbs that reads “ where old age is evil, youth can learn no good “ and Shinwon knew fair well how rightful those words were, especially since his whole family had always been full of thieves. He was no exception, starting at a young age by stealing hens and chickens from his neighbours and in general from all the people who lived in the same suburbs as him so he could provide some meat for his family. We could say those little crimes were for a good cause, but as the boy grew old, those transgressions became less about supporting his family and more for the thrilling and the burst of adrenalin they would cause him.  
So he moved his interests to cars, the faster the car, the more he wanted to have it and clearly he wasn’t gonna pay for it. And he had never worked alone, he always had his brother to help him execute those crimes. Some could even say it was the family business and you would think they would excel in it, right? Well, usually yes, but the fortune wheel does not always spin in your favour.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the town, in a much more friendly and less toxic environment, lived Hwitaek, another young boy who had always dreamt of becoming an actor, a singer, a poet even. There was something so enticing about the show lights all aimed at him and it was so easy for him to fantasize about his figure on a stage being framed by the red curtains with those gold drapes like the ones he would always see at his local theatre. Yeah, that was his life, he was sure one day he’d be able to achieve that.  
We know now, thanks to the stories that came to us, that he was right, Hwitaek was destined to be famous, maybe not in the way he craved.

But let’s not think about the future right now, let’s focus on what is going to happen soon, and what will change their lives forever. If the change is for the better or the worst, it’s all up to the reader.

It was a nice afternoon back in January, if you could call any day during the Great Depression a “ good “ one. Shinwon got invited at Jinho’s, who was not only one of his closest friend but also his brother’s fiancé. Hongseok told him the two would marry one another in march so Shinwon would come to his house from time to time to check on him and help him with the wedding planning. But that afternoon, oh that afternoon Jinho was not home alone, another man was in the kitchen and Shinwon discovered him by chance just because he asked for a glass of water before going back to his work which was stealing another nice Ford he had spotted not so far from where he was.  
The other boy was standing in front of the stove, making some hot chocolate for himself and the house owner.  
Shinwon thought he had never seen someone as endearing as the boy who stood a few centimetres from him. If someone had to ask the Shinwon of the future, he would probably say that he was not staring at him, but just respectfully glancing the other’s body, but in reality he was straight up checking him out. And Hwitaek could tell, damn he could tell he was being looked at, he could avert his gaze so clearly, those eyes were undressing him.  
So he just turned, because the desire to know who was the owner of those eyes was too much. And him too, as the other man, was speechless, dumbfounded even after seeing him. Now that they both were face to face, and were able to look at their respective traits, they just could tell something clicked. That they were meant to be.  
Shinwon was the first one to finally speak, he introduced himself and Jinho would not tell anyone how shy they both were and even if he did, no one would believe him, knowing what this couple ended up doing later in their life together. But we are not here to talk about their crimes, well at least not right now. Now we have to talk about the blooming of a new love and oh god, Jinho saw that flower blossom in that exact moment. And if Jinho could talk, he would tell everyone how Shinwon started stuttering as soon as he opened his mouth and how red Hwitaek got as Shinwon complimented him, his features, his soft voice. Oh but who would believe him, right? The infamous Shinwon and Hwitaek being all blushy cheeks and timid whispers?? So Jinho remained silent as the grave, but the grave was shared with Hongseok so yeah, he told him everything. And they both teased them every chance they got, but this story does not revolve around the soon to be married couple, unfortunately. Or fortunately, again it’s all up to the reader.

But this love, this little sprout didn’t receive enough sun light because not long after, Shinwon got arrested: car theft they said, his favourite hobby.  
Shinwon was not made for prisons, he didn’t like being kept away, but luckily he had earned one of the most outstanding companion he could had ever asked for: Lee Hwitaek. The latter, despite not even knowing the thief for more than three weeks, went all out in order to help him escape smuggling him a weapon. Some says the gun was unloaded, there were no bullets in it so it was used to threaten the guards, while other say it was full but Shinwon didn’t want to kill no one so he removed the bullets. The reader can choose what scenario they would like to believe more, it’s not crucial.  
What is crucial is that he was able to get out of prison and reunite with Hwitaek, even though it was only for a while, let’s say it was more than enough for some kisses and some kind words, but who are we to kiss and tell? Let’s leave some space to the newly couple.

Sadly, the cops got him not so long after and lock him back. This, as you would imagine, took a toll on Hwitaek. The poor boy had to help his significant other escape prison, hold him for a night and see him going back to jail in not more than two days.  
The problem was, Shinwon was also having a hard time. It got even more difficult than before. Apparently, due to his physique, some inmates found great joy in oppressing our leading actor. We won’t say what happened behind closed doors to protect his image and because we don’t tolerate any kind of bullying in this story. And I know the reader might be thinking “ what? Shinwon was a horrible human being, he deserved to suffer “ which maybe I could agree on, but you are saying that just because you know what the media portrayed him as. So please, let’s just wait till the end of the story so that you’ll have the whole picture and then you could state your opinion.

Anyhow, Shinwon could not bear those despotic acts any longer and so he did what there was to do: he took the law into his own hands. He used a pipe lead and he crushed the oppressor’s skull, killing him. Some will be startled, shocked even hearing this, but it was self defence your honour! Let’s not be too hostile towards Shinwon, he is still our main character. And it was his first killing! Not the least, but we will talk about that later.

One of Shinwon’s inmate claimed responsibility though, since he was already serving a life sentence while Shinwon had an entire life to live outside. So you can see, the man couldn’t have been that cruel if other prisoners were so willing to help him.

Six days later, he was set free: his mother and Hwitaek both petitioned for his release.  
Hwitaek and Shinwon’s mother together were a sight, it was well known that his mother wasn’t the most fond of the man, and that was mainly because Hwitaek was already married. Yes readers, our beloved Hwitaek had a husband, but let’s say that wedding ended up being short-lived. They never divorced though, but their paths never crossed again. Shinwon didn’t know much about his ex lovers’s lover except he was called Hyojong. But he couldn’t care less, Hwitaek had only eyes for Shinwon and that was more than enough for him. Also, divorces were expensive back then.  
  
So finally our lovebirds were reunited and they decided to form a group with their close friends, other seven boys who were ready to lose it all for our two leaders.  
We already know Hongseok, Shinwon brother, and his fiancé, Jinho. Please remember them, they’ll come back later.  
Then there was Yanan, an extremely well behaved man who had and insane obsession with weapons, especially for automatic rifles and he was the one that would supply the gang with firearms. Yeoone, his left man, entered the gang thanks to him, and he showed his interest in robbing banks pretty soon, even though he would usually help them creating a plan. He had always been more the brain of the team.  
Then there were the three youngest of the group: Wooseok, Yuto ad Kino. Each had a precise role during their mission. Kino, thanks to his baby-like features was used to lure the guards and while they were not paying attention, Wooseok would come into the bank and start asking about wanting a loan, while Yuto would ask some other employees help acting like a foreigner, that way pretty much all of the clerks were taken care of.  
Then Jinho would sneak behind the bank desks to steal the weapons employees would use to protect themselves in case of a robbery. Hongseok was more of a man of action, so his job was to guard any people who could be a hindrance to the plan by literally man handling them. The man loved to use his physical force, to be as clear as possible.  
And then, once the path was clear, it was time for Shinwon and Hwitaek: the first liked to use an M1918 browning automatic rifle, while the latter preferred lighter guns, easy to store under his garments. They were so charismatic and intimidating together and everyone was so scared they all will give them all of the money and the two will run out as soon as possible.  
Then, the other members of the gang will also sprint out acting as if they were all going to follow the robbers to capture them and deliver them back to the police while in reality they were going to their place to celebrate the perfect outcome of their plan.

But that’s it for this chapter, that’s everything you will know, dear reader. Please think about their story and not let what police officers said about them shape your opinion about our lead characters.  
This is a love story, after all, so you need to read this with the eyes of love.

Thank you so much reader for your time. See you on the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> my main sources were Bonnie Parker's poems, the FBI website and the 1967 movie, but please do your own researches since their story is actually extremely interesting.
> 
> maybe wait till the end of my story to not give yourself major spoilers ( even though everyone pretty much knows what happened to them welp )
> 
> ( also, i've made a twitter profile for my writing so if you want to ask me anything or just interact, please feel free to hmu @f1wrmnd  
> and please, feel free to leave any comment, constructive criticism, anything! I would love to hear your opinion!! )


End file.
